


Yes Dear

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Five is mentioned, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan met a woman named Nyssa on Omegle, and they stayed in touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilyoftheDrums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyoftheDrums/gifts).



> For the prompt on my Tumblr: 'Meeting online AU'.
> 
> Gifted to my girlfriend (*squee*) Emily because she gave the prompt that was so clever.

Tegan sighed and clicked ‘Disconnect’. Idiots were everywhere on the internet these days, and Omegle was hardly the exception to the rule. No she did not want to send this person nudes, no thank you. She’d give these chats one more shot before she gave up. The only person she’d spoken to who was the least bit friendly was some weird British scientist who wanted relationship advice with their quite clearly insane boyfriend.

And then the next person was completely different to anyone she’d ever spoken to before. Unlike most people on the internet, especially on this website, she was shy, and smart, and interested in becoming Tegan’s penpal of sorts. They exchanged emails before Nyssa (a funny name, but it seemed to suit her, in ways) left to go to work.

When Nyssa next emailed her, it was eleven at night where Tegan was, and she had work at six in the morning, but she could sleep after the three hour flight, no problem. She could survive twelve hour flights standing, she could do three with little sleep no problem.

They emailed for weeks, constantly when Nyssa wasn’t at work and when Tegan wasn’t flying or sleeping. Tegan felt like she knew every little detail about Nyssa’s life. Nyssa liked purple, her father was a government official, and when she was little she was in the public eye a lot (there were cute pictures on the internet of a six year old Nyssa in various fairy skirts), and she did science stuff with an organisation that investigated aliens, apparently. She developed alternative, cheap energy sources for the future.

Tegan had to admit that she may have a crush on Nyssa, but nothing could ever happen, Nyssa probably had a nice boyfriend who understood her science speak and could see her more often than once a week or so on an overseas Skype call.

Then the airlines got suspended because of volcanic ash and Tegan was stuck in England for three weeks with no income for the moment and the airlines couldn’t afford to put everyone in hotels, especially since she had listed her aunt as a contact and her aunt lived in England (in a grave now for over four months, but she forgot to change it when she was mourning).

'Hey Nyssa.' She typed, sitting alone in one of many places for people to sit in the airport. She was lucky to have a seat with all the delays and problems, really, 'You live in London, right? I've just been stranded at Heathrow without much money for a week and a half. Is there a chance I can sleep on your sofa or something for two nights until I can get something sorted out?' She gave the email a flag to attract her attention if she was swamped with emails just in case.

The response was almost immediate. ‘You can stay until you can leave if you want. I get out of work in an hour, I’ll come and pick you up from the airport if you can hold on until then. See if you can buy a few things for a meal, maybe?’

'Are you sure?' Tegan asked, standing up with her measly overnight bag and starting to head out towards one of the numerous mini supermarkets that were in Heathrow to pick up a couple of things. Despite how odd the situation was, she couldn't wait to meet Nyssa.

'Yes, Tegan.' Nyssa's email had a clear air of exasperation. 'Small packet of lentils and a bag of cooking apples, please.'

'Yes dear.' Oh fuck. She didn't just say that, did she?

Nyssa held her hand on the train, so she was pretty sure she did say it.


End file.
